Publix, where shopping is a pleasure
by owaranai.natsu
Summary: Sam agrees to go fishing with Jack, but on their way, they stop by a supermarket, and something triggers a memory in Sam. She remembers meeting Jack along time ago, and it changed her life. JackSam drabble.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own stargate or anything related, except this plot.  
**Setting/Spoilers**: After Moebius, on their way to Jack's cabin/ end of season 8 into 9.  
**A/n**: This was originally meant to be a parody on working at a supermarket, with Sam and Jack meeting when they were younger, but the age difference bothered me slightly, so here's the result. I believe that love knows no age, but I'm also a realist and it would just be weird to have them together when he's 24 and she's 16 or something…so, I'm hoping you like this little drabble.

* * *

Daniel and Teal'c were riding in Jack's truck, while Sam and Jack were riding in Sam's car. They were all on their way to Jack's cabin after the switch in timelines was corrected. Jack hadn't been to his cabin in awhile, and knew they badly needed to restock his fridge, so they stopped by a supermarket. Teal'c and Daniel volunteered to take all their bags to the cabin while Jack and Sam bought the groceries. Secretly, they all knew it was a ploy to have Jack and Sam spend time alone.

As Daniel and Teal'c drove past the supermarket, Sam parked her car and delicately shut the door. Staring at the bluish/green sign showcasing 'Publix: Food and Pharmacy,' a sense of déjà vu came over her.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked, snapping her out from memory lane.

"Uh no. This just looks familiar."

"Doubt it. After all, this is the first time you've ever agreed to come down here with me."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Come on."

Sam followed him silently; still trying to figure out what triggered that strange feeling that she'd been here before.

The air conditioning hit them as they entered through the sliding doors. Then they proceeded to wander through each aisle grabbing anything that suited a barbeque and dinner for the next few days. It was technically only going to be Sam and Jack for the next few days, because Daniel and Teal'c wanted to head back to the SGC to do some research during their downtime. Daniel, as always, was studying the Ancients and Teal'c had manage to dive into it as well. And, once again, it was another feeble attempt to be subtle about having Sam and Jack spend time together. As a matter of fact, Daniel and Teal'c hadn't been trying as much as they used to, because of the regulations, it just seemed futile, but now was a good a time as any due to Jack's promotion. Despite of the fact that she was still a colonel and could be considered 'favored' by the general, they were no longer in the same chain of command. He was going to be all the way in Washington, having little to do with the SGC besides paperwork and electric bills amounting to $7 billion. General Hank Landry was now the commanding officer to Sam, thus Sam and Jack could be 'swayed' again into spending time together. Everything would come full-circle, sooner than anyone could've expected.

There weren't many people in the store that early in the morning, so Jack and Sam could run freely through it, not that they would actually run. They had all the time in the world…Jack was getting the necessities for his grill: charcoal, hotdogs, beef patties, beer, etc, and Sam was picking the healthier choices such as water, iced tea, ingredients for salads, and rice. She had been blamed on many occasions to have burnt meals, but rice and salad weren't too complicated that an expert in wormhole physics couldn't handle.

They eventually met up in the dairy section, and that was when déjà vu hit Sam again, but this time, she fully remembered what it was. She had stopped here before. Publix's were generally located in the southern regions, somehow, one managed to slip up to Minnesota. Then, a flood of memories returned to her.

_Flashback: _"Dad, I'm going to get the milk; I'll meet you back there, k?"

"Ok Sammy. Be careful now."

Sam laughed, "You're silly, dad. I'm ten; I know the 'don't talk to strangers' routine. Besides, there's no one here this early."

Sam took her time walking to the end of the aisle to the back of the store where produce and refrigerated goods were displayed. When she got there, she couldn't find the particular type of milk she wanted, and was searching for it, when a teenage boy dressed in Publix bagger uniform walked up to her.

"Hi, good morning. Did you need help with anything?"

"Oh, um, do you have any TG Lee chocolate milk? I can't find it."

"Hmm," he said while checking the upper shelves, "Oh, here's one in the back. You probably couldn't see it. Here you go."

"Are you implying that I'm short?" She glanced at the nametag, "John." She emphasized and glared up at him.

John couldn't help but chuckle slightly, taken aback by her boldness. "Oh no, absolutely not."

Sam eyed him, but he seemed to have given a genuine statement. "Alright," she said, letting him off the hook for now.

"Do you need help with anything else?"

"Nope, I'll be fine. My dad should be here any second now."

"Oh alright. Would you like me wait with you?"

"Oh, there he is." she said as her dad appeared at the end of an aisle.

When John had a better look, he realized who the man walking forward was, and quickly saluted.

"Colonel Carter, sir!"

"At ease cadet. I didn't know you worked here."

"Yes sir. Been working here since my sophomore year. Today's actually my last day before I head for the academy." John said proudly.

"Well, I'll see you out there. Thanks for helping my daughter out. She can be a handful."

"No problem sir. This is Publix, sir, where shopping is a pleasure. We try to help whenever we can." John stated.

"Alright, keep up the good work. Have fun on your last day."

"Goodbye sir." John said as he waved goodbye to Sam.

"Bye," Sam said in disbelief that she had finally met a younger person from her father's work. Normally, she would follow him around the States, and rarely did she ever meet anyone who wasn't an older, grumpier, gentleman. Jacob had been so detached due to his job, that it shocked Sam to meet anyone who would want to join the military. To Sam, the military seemed to have sucked the joy of being with family. Yet, the person she just met, was excited about it. At that age, she hadn't fully understood the concept that the military protected the country, so it seemed to her they were just taking her father away. The day she met John, that day was the beginning of days when she'd learn the lesson that would change her life forever. That day would soon impact her decision to join the Air Force, in search of a love and pride in their country, as that of a Publix bagger. _End Flashback._

"Carter, you alright?"

"It was you."

"What was I? Did I do something wrong again? I'm an idiot, you know that."

"No, you're not an idiot. You changed my life."

"How so?"

"Do you remember earlier when I said I'd been here before? Well, I was here. In this very spot, and I couldn't find my TG Lee chocolate milk, and a boy named John came and helped me. It was you."

"That was you. Man, that was a looong time ago. I almost forgot…yeah that day I bumped into Colonel Carter, when he used to be a colonel, and back when I was called John…wow."

"Yeah." Sam replied feeling slightly uncomfortable. For the first time in years she realized the difference in age between Jack and herself. But she quickly threw the thought from her mind.

"Uh, yeah. At the time, I had never met someone as young as you were heading into the Air Force, and truth be told, my dad wasn't exactly the greatest inspiration when it came to showcasing family importance over the military's. But then, you came along, and the Air Force seemed more human, someone I could learn to love and respect. I had grown to love my country by then, and ironically, the Air Force offered a sense of stability that traveling with my dad, never gave me. I finally understood what my dad went through all those years in service, and it eventually brought us back together. So thank you, _John_." She knew that the John she once met, transformed her image of the Air Force, and the Air Force in turn, had transformed John into Jack. From being a bagger to being a general. From a harsh soldier to possibly almost a charming diplomat. Sarcasm was just a part of his charm. But John was still apart of Jack, and the names didn't really matter, as long as the people to whom they belong knew how much change can happen in life, and change is normal, and change is good sometimes, and change changed their lives; just as John met Sam, Jack loved Carter.

Jack couldn't miss this opportunity to make fun of the situation and how he used to work there so he started to speak again. "Well, it was my pleasure to have helped. After all…"

Jack and Sam said in unison, "Publix is where shopping is a pleasure."

(Their eyes locked, and as they say, everything else was history).

* * *

**A/n**: oh, I just had to add that at the end, but how did you like it, or not like it? I hope it wasn't too bad. And I didn't mean to bash the military or the Air Force, I was just trying to portray what Sam might have felt about them when she was younger and Jacob couldn't be around as much as a father should. But thanks for tuning in! Have a wonderful day:) 


End file.
